The present invention generally relates to a multiple-modes adaptable telephone which is adaptable to multiple telephone communication modes, and more particularly to a technique for realizing the functions concerning multiple communication modes by a single telephone containing a single wireless machine.
A multi-phone-system telephone, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,230 (Jan. 29, 1991), is known as a telephone operable in both the cellular telephone and the cordless telephone. This telephone, as shown in FIG. 4, is made up of a cellular antenna 41 for transmitting and receiving a radio wave of a frequency within the frequency band (transmitting frequencies: 824.04 MHz to 848.9 MHz, and receiving frequencies: 869.04 MHz to 893.97 MHz) of the cellular telephone system, a cellular wireless transceiver 43 for modulating a transmitting signal into a signal of a frequency within the cellular transmitting frequency band, and demodulating a receiving signal of a frequency within the cellular receiving frequency band, a cordless antenna 42 for transmitting and receiving a radio wave of a frequency within the frequency band (250/400 MHz) of the cordless telephone system, a cordless wireless transceiver 44 for demodulating a signal of a frequency within the cordless receiving frequency band, a control unit 45 for controlling the operations of the cellular wireless machine 43 and the cordless wireless machine 44 according to the systems of the cellular and cordless telephones, a display 46 for displaying a status of the telephone, an operation unit 47 for various input operations, a speaker 48 for generating a voice, and a microphone 49 for entering a voice into the telephone.
The multi-phone-system telephone has a cellular telephone number. Mainly in the outdoors, a calling telephone sets up a channel to a called telephone, by using the telephone number, by way of a base station in the cellular telephone system. The calling telephone communicates with the called one by using the cellular antenna 41 and the cellular wireless machine 43. Mainly indoors, by a telephone number of a cordless master station installed in the home and connected to the landline, for example, a calling telephone sets up a channel to a called telephone by way of the master station, and communicates with the called telephone by using the cordless antenna 42 and the cordless wireless machine 44.
The prior art telephone is equipped with two wireless transceiver for the cellular telephone system and the cordless telephone system. The wireless transceiver inevitably occupy a large part of the housing of the telephone. This makes it difficult to reduce the size and weight of the telephone, and hinders the reduction of cost to manufacture.
Recently, in the United States, there is a telephone service based on the personal communication system (PCS) designed according to IS-94. In the telephone service, a telephone is used, by using a single telephone number, in a manner that in the outdoors, it is used as a cellular telephone, and in the office, for example, it is communicable with a called telephone by way of a small base station. The conventional multi-phone-system telephone does not have the function of the PCS telephone, however.
In the United States, various types of telephone services are thus provided to users successively. Infrastructures of these services are different. Because of this, when the user wants to uses a telephone service, he must use a telephone adaptable to that telephone service. When another telephone service is used, another telephone adaptable to that telephone service must be used. This is very inconvenient to telephone users. It is ideal that one telephone terminal to which the user is accustomed may be used from many places, for example, the office, home and vehicle. The telephone using the combination of the wireless transceiver of different telephone systems is disadvantageous in that the size and weight of the telephone is increased. In this respect, this type of telephone cannot meet the demand of the user.